


NCIS BigBang 2014: Graphics for "PENCIS:When Tony Met Jethro"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animation, Digital Art, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the graphics I`ve done for the 2014 NCIS BigBang@Livejournal. The story is "PENCIS:When Tony Met Jethro" by Jacie</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS BigBang 2014: Graphics for "PENCIS:When Tony Met Jethro"

  
[](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)

Title: PENCIS:When Tony Met Jethro

Written By: Jacie

Summary: Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs is on assignment behind enemy lines. After taking out a terrorist group, he and his partner release the prisoners the terrorists were holding. Gibbs learns that one of the captives is an American teenager and is determined to get him back to safety. When he realizes what an asshole Tony's father is, Gibbs offers to let Tony spend the rest of the summer at his DC home once they're back in the States.

Rating NC-17

Warning: Sexual situations, Non-con, Tony is seventeen when they meet.

LINK: [PENCIS:When Tony Met Jethro](http://jacie3.livejournal.com/106490.html)

Banner 500x300 animated

  


Banner 500x300

  


Banner 500x600

  


Banner 500x600 animated

  


These are some scenes I choose to illustrate parts of the storyline  
I had to dig deep into my DVD shelf for scenes I could use, but at the end I found what I was looking for :D

  


  



End file.
